


The Hoodie

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Decisions, Breaking and Entering, Drunkenness, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate that hoodie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Yay another prompt filled! Loved this one immensely but decided to go for funny instead of smutty.

The Hoodie

xXx

"Look at that little shit, grinnin' like a fool." Jack groused throwing back a shot of something golden in color. Brock snorted finishing off his beer. 

"Yeah, well you would be too if a pretty little thing like that stretched your internationally recognized symbol across tits like those." Jack grunted in agreement picking up another shot. 

"I certainly wouldn't be dancing around her like a little twit. Look at that she's practically begging him to fuck her." Jack tipped back the new shot seconds after the bar tender set it in front of him. "Fuck." He winced at the burn. "I'll tell you what, a woman like that, she doesn't need some goody two shoes, aww shucks ma'am bein' tender and sweet;least not all the time. No, a woman like that needs a man who ain't afraid to man handle her, show her a good time and then take her home and make her scream." 

"Forgot how mouthy you get when your drunk." Brock mumbled under his breath taking the new bottle the bartender set in front of him. He took a small sip, swished it around in his mouth and then turned to watch one Darcy Lewis continue to flirt with a flattered Captain. "What an asshole." He muttered shaking his head. 

"And she wears that damn hoodie all the time too. Like does she ever wash it? I hate that hoodie." Brock rolled his eyes.

"Let it go Rollins, it pretty obvious what she wants and it isn't you or me." Jack scoffed. 

"Whatever." He grumbled his voice muffled as he put another shot to his lips. "Don't know what she's missin'."

Nearly an hour later they watched through a drunken haze as the Captain escorted Darcy out of the bar. "Looks like he ain't dancing anymore." Brock slurred. "None of 'em." He squinted at their backs realizing rather belatedly that there weren't actually three Captain Americas walking out the door. "That's not good." He mumbled looking down into the bottom of his empty glass. He looked to Jack who had his chin on his arm against the bar and was drawing patterns in the water puddles left by their cold bottles. "I think we're done." 

"You don't say." The bartender replied laying their tab on the bar. Brock dropped some money and then took hold of Jack's arm pulling him toward the door. 

Jack by now was silent, making it to stage three of his drunkenness. (Stage one being snark, Stage two he talked more and Stage three he went right back to his usual broodingly silent self except with more glares). Brock thankfully was only at Stage two of his own insobriety; double vision, which didn't bode well for getting home but they'd manage one way or another. 

As they stepped out of the bar the crisp November air did them well, hitting their nerves and making them more alert. It was this alertness that allowed them to realize that the Captain was standing on the curb, cigarette between his lips and his hands in his pockets. Darcy was nowhere to be seen. 

Steve turned as he heard their approach. "Agent Rumlow, Rollins." He greeted before turning back to the street.

"Where's Lewis?" Brock questioned as nonchalantly as he could in his drunken state. He could feel Jack at his back most likely working on his intimidation factor. Steve took one last puff before throwing the bid on the ground and grinding it under his shoe. He turned to them when he was done. 

"I hailed her a cab and den her home, why?" 

"You didn't want to go with her?" Brock asked.

Steve huffed a laugh. "There isn't a man alive who wouldn't want to go home with a dame like Darcy but I try not to make it a habit to get involved with women who are pinning after other men." 

With that Steve turned to the motorcycle parked on the side of the street and threw his leg over the bike. He started the engine and threw a look over his shoulder as he kicked up the kick stand. “You know for highly skilled agents, your kind of clueless.” He sped off into the late Friday night traffic before they could reply.

Brock turned to Jack, the taller man’s expression like stone until;

“Wait…what?”

xXx

"This is a terrible idea."

"This is a great idea." Jack replied. 

"We're not even drunk enough to blame it on the alcohol anymore." Brock added as he continued to pick the lock on Darcy apartment door. 

"What are you worried about? Roger's practically told us this is what she wants." 

"No he didn't." Brock exclaimed. "He implied she wasn't interested in him because she interested in someone else."

"Yeah... us." Brock rolled his eyes. 

"They’re gonna write us up for harassment, ship us off to some base in the middle of nowhere." He grumbled under his breath as the lock popped open.

The apartment was dark as they stepped through the only light streaming in from the street lamps outside. Carefully the two men felt their way through the apartment stepping lightly and employing all their stealth training. 

It was apparently not enough in the drunken states; both men startling as the overhead light flipped on. 

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Darcy exclaimed. They turned to the doorway across the room in shock to find said woman, a baseball bat over her shoulder. "Why are you in my apartment?" She continued when she didn't receive an answer. She watched annoyed as they looked her over taking in her lack of dress. 

"I love that hoodie." Jack breathed his eyes traversing the line of her body clad in only a pair of red cotton panties and the aforementioned hoodie. 

Brock just nodded his agreement.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Ladies-of-tricks-and-chaos!


End file.
